


Hope

by Sodicall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Go Easy On Me, Zombies, new to ao3, robin hood’s a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodicall/pseuds/Sodicall
Summary: Hope. One word that can spark many different reactions. Sometimes it can be the only thing that fuels people to continue on.Heard about CWD and was inspired.This is gonna be cliche as hell, but who doesn’t love a good cliche? Especially if Swan Queen is involved!





	Hope

Hope. One word that can spark many different reactions. Sometimes it can be the only thing that fuels people to continue on. Waking up to a murder of crows that seemed to be screaming at her, Emma thought of hope and it’s possibilities. Maybe there were more people like her out there somewhere. Maybe she’d find someone. Maybe she wasn’t alone. Maybe there was a cure. Maybe, that’s just the hope talking. After all she was the only person still around after CWD took over and she sure as hell wasnt going to find a cure. Why couldn’t the dead just stay dead? Was that too much to hope for? 

Chronic Wasting Disease has been around for centuries, however in 2019, shit hit the fan! Of course everyone blamed the Americans. It was their fauna that got infected. It was their stupid people who ate the infected meat, then went on to sell it to other countries and travelled, which just spread the disease more. It took over your body, slowly rotting you from the inside out, then it took over your brain. No fear and a thirst for aggression. It wasn’t like the movies, people didn’t just suddenly have a craving for brains. They just wanted to fight. Then when the fighting was done, they wanted food. Without proper brain function normal, albeit aggressive and slightly dead, people became cannibals.

As Emma strolled through the cities ruins looking for a store that might have food, she remembered hope. That flicker of remembrance came in the form of a young boy trying to fight off what Emma so kindly calls “brain dead fuckers”, or zombies if you will. Removing the machete from its sheath around her back, Emma races to the young boys defence. Running toward the group, of what seems to be five zombies, Emma swiftly removes the head of each one. Looking at the decapitated heads and brown blood, then around for anymore threats. Satisfied with her work, she turns to the boy who was wide eyed in awe, or horror she’s not sure. In an instant the boy looks up from the gore saying “You’re not a zombie” in a deadbeat way only children can manage. Maybe it was amazement, again, she’s not sure.

Laughing at the obvious statement Emma replies, “You’re not a zombie either, kid.” Allowing the silence to stretch for a beat she asks, “What’s your name?” “Henry, my name is Henry. And that was awesome! How’d you even do that?” “Hello Henry, I’m Emma. And yeah, that was pretty awesome.” “You just came in and was like, whoosh, whoosh.” He said with excitement while making similar motions to what she had done. “Alright kid, calm down. How’d you even get here? No! Better question, where did you come from?” The kid smirked “Well, when two people love each other, they-“ “Nope, stopping you right there kid, that’s not what I meant and you know it. I don’t need a sex ed talk from a ten year old.” “I ran away from the camp my mom’s at. They wouldn’t let me do anything they just kept me locked up the whole time!” The mirth slowly left his eyes as he talked. “And my mom doesn’t even pay attention to me. She’s too busy with her silly job as mayor. Oh! And her husband, who is NOT my father, is super mean and always try to pretend that he is my father and that he can tell me what to do.” 

Looking at the boy, Emma can tell how frustrated he is, but still, there’s a zombie apocalypse and this is no place for kids to be running around. “Okay kid, how about this. I take you back to your camp and I see what this dude is like.” Really she just wants to find somewhere with other humans. Fully ALIVE humans. This kid could be her ticket there. “You could convince my mom to break up with him!” Wide eyed, Emma backtracks “Woah kid, no one said anything about breaking any relationships up. I’m just going there to see what he’s like.” “He’s awful Emma, believe me, you’ll want to break them up too.”

The determination in his words and in his face make Emma do a double take. “Maybe you’re right kid, but well have to get there to see. Now how far away is it?” Thinking, Henry gazes off into the distance. “Maybe three days.” “Three days?!? Kid what the hell? How did you even survive that long?” “Well I didn’t really come across many zombies and when I did I hid. I’m really good at that.” He says with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Bewildered Emma start to walk in the direction she thinks he came from. “That’s not the way, y’know” sighing she turns to him, “Okay, then show the way kid.” 

With the excitement of finding someone and killing a few zombies Emma forgot her whole reason for straying outside in the first place. “Hey kid, do you wanna take a break real quick to look for somewhere to get food?” Eagerly, Henry looks to her, “Food? I would love some food! I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning!” “Okay, how about we look for a store that might have some food in it?” Laughing at the young boys excitement at the prospect of food, Emma begins her search for a store.


End file.
